Through the Night
by kenkyonomusume16
Summary: Selene lived in the Town of Salem, a town where no one knew each other's roles, only theirs and they just know those as family as they are. After the execution of a falsely accused, Selene decides to risk her life as a spy to uncover everyone's truth. Will she be able to find out before she gets doomed? Town of Salem belongs to Blank Media Games Selene and co. belong to me
1. Chapter 1

Today, everyone was nervous. The medium's body was sprawled on the floor, on top of a pool of blood.

"She's been killed by the Mafia!" One of us declared.

Great, time to do something. Everyone panicked for a moment before someone suddenly shouted, "He's the one responsible for her death!"

Everyone's murmurs grew louder until no longer were they murmurs, and the man accused, Kyle, walked to the center.

"Kyle, you are on trial for conspiracy against this town." My friend, Erin, spoke. "What is your defense?"

Kyle, who was apparently shocked of this accusation, retorted, "I didn't kill her! Why would I kill my own mother?"

I felt my feet glued to the ground as those words escaped from his mouth. Oh right, his mother's the medium.

"So, what are your verdicts?" asked Erin.

"Guilty!"

"Guilty!"

"Let him burn, guilty I say!"

The chorus of "guilty" verdicts rang out. But when I looked into Kyle's eyes, I felt that he wasn't the murderer. He was falsely accused.

"HE DIDN'T KILL HER!" The words came from my mouth without my consent.

"What?"

Everyone whispered, glancing at Kyle and I.

"Really now, Selene?" A woman, Victoria, spoke up. "He killed his mother because maybe he was jealous of her!"

"Jealous?" I retorted. "What was he jealous for? And also, your maybes are just your hunch, not the complete truth!"

"Now, now, ladies," Erin chimed in coolly," why are you still fighting when in fact majority of us think of him as the doer of the crime? Isn't it obvious?"

"Told you, Selene." Victoria looked at me in a cruel way.

That forced me to walk backwards, showing defeat. When in fact I know how everyone's minds are twisted around by lies.

"Very well," Erin bellowed. "Kyle is sentenced to burning at the stake! Tie him up!"

Many people rushed towards him, grabbing his limbs and strangling his wrists with their ropes to a bundle of wood stacked vertically.

" _It's okay,"_ I heard a woman's voice, " _he knows you tried."_

But when I turned around, I saw no one.

Once Kyle was ready for his death, everyone backed away to stay clear from the flames once they were lit.

An old man came towards the sticks he was tied to, lit a stick, then allowed it to spread. He then walked away afterwards.

"Any last words, Kyle?" He asked. Kyle stayed silent, the fires grew larger.

"I repeat, any?"

The fire formed a circle around him, and he seemed to be holding something with his fists.

" **Forgive me for my sins if any have I."**

A split second later, he tossed a crumpled paper towards the townspeople, then the fire engulfed him completely.

I went forward to get the paper, then I opened it. Everyone looked at it intensely, knowing that this was his last will.

So, I read it out loud:

" _I loved mother, she was the only one who took care of me, taught me all she knows, and loved me as her son. But she wasn't my real mother, I remembered how I escaped an entire massacre from my town in my younger days. I remembered how I woke up, only to find that I was in her house. One night, while I was looking at the stars, I saw a group of men enter her house. After that, I heard her scream, making me run. I hope everyone forgives me for leaving her alone. The mafia must be avenged, that's my wish in my last will."_

After reading the will, I looked up to see the shocked faces of the town, except for Erin. He seemed disappointed of this. The only words that came out of my mouth before sunset was:

"How dare you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At last, the unsettling night came. Shadowing the town from the light. Once I realized everyone was asleep in their houses, I wore my cloak and placed the hood over my head. Then I had to set off to find where the mafia are.

I felt lucky I found them fast. I saw them formed in a circle, with the one I presumed as their leader, the Godfather, talking to them. I pulled out the paper I've been keeping for a long time, and I know this will serve as a useful will if ever my life ends tonight, everyone will then know many things. That is, if I am able to write in time. The people mostly executed or found dead usually have the ending words of their wills slanted or smudged. Some don't have anything at all.

"Master," I heard the probable, loyal Mafioso say, "Who say you will we get rid off tonight?"

"Hmm…" I heard the Godfather doze, "I almost got lynched one day ago thanks to Sara. Good thing everyone accused her of random accusations. I want that impatient woman dead before sunrise."

I heard the swing of a knife, then Mafioso said, "It will be carried out, master."

Footsteps followed soon. Even if people would find Sara dead by tomorrow, I wrote it down anyways.

 _N1- Mafia planned to kill Sara_

Hearing the sound of the Godfather's footsteps, I checked to see if everything was clear. Knowing it was, I secretly went back to my home, hoping that things will be good tomorrow.

" _AIIIE!_ " Victoria's screech echoed throughout the town, waking me up.

I went out of my house and saw what I expected: Sara sprawled on the ground.

"She's been killed!"

"Look at her will!" I spoke.

Someone went forward and took a crumpled but clean paper out of Sara's hands. Then he read it out loud,

"A person must think twice to decide on whom to commit the vice.

-Sara, the Jester"

Loud murmurs erupted from the rest, unlike yesterday.

"It seems the Mafia has made a wrong choice." Erin spoke, I somehow sensed a little fear in him.

"I hope the girl's soul teaches them a lesson!" Victoria declares.

"But for now, what we need to do is find out two suspects: The killers of the Medium and Sara." I said.

"Any leads, Ms. Enthusiastic?" Erin looked at me.

"Excuse me?" I scoffed.

"Ah, you've forgotten my nicknames to you when we were little." He chuckled.

"Good thing I did, Mr. I'm-so-proud-of-myself." I muttered.

"Hey, hey wait!" Joey squeaked. "I think I overheard the Mafia talking! One of them called the other Victoria!"

I mentally facepalmed after that. For all I know, Joey's been looking up on me as his "idol", and now I think he's pushed himself too much to "becoming like me". I never should've told him who I am.

"So you're a spy then?"

"Yup!" He beamed.

"Let's test you," Erin announced, "hear what I say to Victoria."

Even if I was a distance that you can't hear a whisper from them, my trainings in my old temple at the mountains helped me know what my "friend" said.

"I hate this boy."

"Now, what did I say?" He turned to Joey. The young boy's face turned reluctant, oh joy.

"Uh, c-can you repeat what you whispered to her again?"

Victoria raised an eyebrow at him, then she pointed, "Lynch that liar!"

"Lynch!" The remaining town members all chorused. I stayed silent, for I don't know what to do. I never knew how to condemn someone just by their acts.

They decided the verdict, and Joey was brought to the stand. The old man said his words again, and then Joey spoke his defense.

"Well, you see everyone," He started while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "I-I just thought that maybe being a spy was cool? M-Miss Victoria here is always glaring at me every morning, that's why."

"Town, verdict?" Erin looked at us.

"Guilty!" Almost everyone (since I'm not saying, of course) raised their voices in unison. I just wanted to say the famous line our first Jailor said years back, "Stupid town."

Yes, still following the minds of their mindless forefathers, everyone just went with what others say.

"No, no please!" Joey looked in fear at the loop of the rope in front of him as it was prepared.

I soon heard whispers from most people.

"Insolent child."

"What's in his mind, I wonder?"

Joey was looking down on us from the scaffolding, the rope around his neck.

"Joey, any last words?"

"None." He spoke, looking down on… me.

" _I'm sorry for being foolish._ " I heard him whisper to me. My eyes almost widened, wh-what?


End file.
